


Personal network

by Kruk47



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk47/pseuds/Kruk47
Summary: A quick sketch made between work and work, for the talented Only_1_Truth, inspired by fic "He Calls Himself the Quartermaster".





	Personal network

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).




End file.
